Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-29735840-20190122001853/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:B893:837D:E63A:52DB-20190129112956
86.199.90.66 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:C8D1:96D7:FA45:56E1 a écrit : Baki62 a écrit : 86.199.90.66 a écrit : je pense qu'il a un fruit du démon qui est de voir l'avenir ou la perception style sixième sens quand il perd son bras en étant à moitié dans l'eau , c 'est du fait qu'il est détenteur d'un fruit du démon . Comment un mec de ce niveau peut perdre un bras avec une bestiole si faible . C'est la seule explication . du fait qu'il donne le chapeau de paille à luffy et qu'on voit un chapeau de paille à la reverie . coincidence j'y crois pas trop ....... J'ai fais un sujet sur la prime de Shanks car le magazine V jump mensuel de mangas publié par Shueisha disponible au Japon, du mois de mars cite : despite being the only Yonko not to have a devil fruit, he's powerful enough to easily fight againstmarine amiral level. His bounty is the number one hightest Traduction : Même s’il est le seul Yonko à ne pas avoir de fruit du diable, il est assez puissant pour combattre facilement le niveau amiral de la marine. Sa prime est la plus élevée du numéro un Donc pas de fruit du démon, niveau amiral au minimum et prime la plus élevée des Yonkos Au passage même topo pour Sanjuanwolf2je cite:"C'est toujours marrant de lire les interprétations des fans... C'est assez pénible de voir les mauvaises interprétations... Même s'ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai..." Il est dit que Shanks n'a pas de pouvoir...a quel moment tu a compris le parfait opposé ?! Tu peu aussi regarder sur youtube ils ont tous compris la même chose... applique tes propres conseils, t'es mal placé pour faire la leçon ! Mort de rire ! Je suis très bien mes exemples... Justement tu dois comprendre que les youtubeurs n'ont pas la vérité dessus... Étant que la majorité même copient sur d'autres personnes pour en faire pour eux... Tu me parles d'eux comme s'ils avaient la vérité absolue... Ou comme s'ils avaient souvent les informations directement... Ils jonglent seulement ������.... Les sources sont fiables et traduites directement les mots Japonais en français... Pas besoin de youtubeurs qui ne se servent que ça pour en faire des vidéos... C'est à cause d'eux tu viens nous réciter de fausses discussions ici apparemment... laisse tomber il prend les gens de haut . c 'est un site d'hypothèses ici . encore un onaniste de 15 ans . rien est prouvé qu'il a pas de fruit du démon . Comment un mec aussi puissant peut perdre son bras avec une bestiole pas dangereuse . vu qu'il était à moitié dans l'eau ce sera forcément ca. J’alerte la modération parce qu'il y en a marre de vos intox et de vos insultes et autres provocations. Vous luttez parce que vous n'avez plus d'argument c'est une chose mais ce n'est la faute de personne. Ils seront parfaitement a même de vérifier une info qui est très largement relayé sur le net ou partout il est écrit que Shanks n'a pas de pouvoir...que ce soit les sites US Jap et aussi les youtubeurs qui sont très sérieux dans la recherche des sources et trads. On parle pas de quelques pélos mais tous les gros youtubeurs toutes les grosses source connu et la majeur partie du net et des sites l'ont confirmé. Je laisse seul juge les modérateurs de modérer qui véhicule de l'intox, ils auront vite fait le tour de la question